Where They Used To Be
by PureBlood Alchemyst
Summary: They don't know him. They didn't know Cheyenne.


AN: I was listening to Greyson Chance's Home Is In Your Eyes when my darling muse Arty- (Don't you dare drag me into this!)- sorry she just has interrupt everything. Anyways, this just hit me in the face so if there's any mistakes I'm sorry I just wrote this in the middle of the night. On my iPod. So sorry for any grammatical errors. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Home Is In Your Eyes. If you have anything to say, say it to my muse Arty. It's always her fault.

* * *

**_~Home Is In Your Eyes~_**

**_By: PureBlood Alchemyst_**

* * *

_My heart beats a little bit slower  
These nights are a little bit colder  
Now that you're gone_

Many would say that he was being stupid.

They don't know him.

They didn't know Cheyenne.

They don't know what Cheyenne meant to him.

They just assumed that it was a crush that would fade away like a storm. Strong and powerful but never blows over eventually.

He took it hard. His sister would say that nothing really makes him smile anymore. It seemed like his heart just slowed and nothing could make it beat as it did when she was here.

Nights were colder to him now.

Mocking him, making her death more pronounced to him. He's learning to cope, but he knew that it will never leave him.

_My skies seem a little bit darker  
Sweet dreams come a little bit harder...  
I hate when you're gone._

The sky seemed darker somehow to him. The sun was still shinning but it did not warm him as it once did. She always was favoured by Apollo, he thought. It seemed though that the sun was actually a bit dimmer than usual. It seemed that even Apollo mourned the loss of Cheyenne.

The land of Morpheus never brought him comfort anymore. There would still be days that Morpheus would grant him His blessing to see his beloved once more. Once he woke up with a night dreaming of his lost love her loss would hit him hard at the gut. He still hated the fact that she was gone from his reach.

_Everyday time is passing  
Growing tired of all this travelling  
Take me away to where you are.  
_  
Every day the wound in his heart healed a little. Too little to be noticed but it was there. He seemed to have given up. He knew that even though he was a son of Hades his father would never let him take her soul up to the surface.

He grew tired with coming and going  
to the Underworld but he never gave up. He wanted to look for her soul but it was elusive. Just like his sister's was. He wanted to ask his Father, but that won't end well. No matter how much Hades liked Cheyenne he would not tell him where she was.

_I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me_

He dreams of holding her again.

Dreams where they were together at their special place near the ocean. Where the sand would tickle their toes. Where there hangs their swing.

He dreams of where they used to be.

_I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes_

He would travel a thousand miles to go to the Underworld and bargain with his Father to see her.

To see her smile.

But his Father told him after a few days that Cheyenne had been reborn.

With her memories.

He was overjoyed. He would see her alive again. Things would be okay but they wouldn't be the same. When she cries as she grows up, he wouldn't be there to watch her.

He would wait, because his home is in her eyes.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster  
There's tears where there use to be laughter...  
Now that I'm gone..._

Once she reached judgement she found out that she was a reborn soul. A soul that kept on being reborn as a child of Apollo or Poseidon. She was different though. Her Godly parent wasn't Apollo or Poseidon but it was close. She was the first, last and only child of Artemis. She knew though that she was not born the traditional way. She was a fragment of the moon that Artemis formed into a shape of a human.

Hearing the judges decide to send her to the Isle of Blest, she asked one question. 'Can I choose to be reborn?' This took the judges aback. They thought that someone who was reborn tens of times would get tired of it.

Cheyenne had a different reason of course. She knew that her love would need her.

He would only be thirteen now. With her being reborn now chances were that she could ask Hades if he could allow her to keep her memories. It was a risky gamble but something she had to do.

She knew that he was trying to raise her but she wouldn't let herself go to him. She knows though that his heart would beat faster than ever when he thought of her. His laughter isn't heard anymore, they had already been replaced with tears that adorn his eyes, now that she was gone.

_You talk just a little bit softer  
Things take a little bit longer.  
You hate that I'm gone._

He talks softer now. Not his usual excited and over-enthusiastic voice.

The voice that he had when his other sister had died.

The voice of a man who has lost everything.

The voice that she had worked so hard on to remove.

She knew this. She knew that his days seem longer to him.

Days where he would not see her would bite him harder than ever.

He hates the fact that he let her die.

_Everyday time is passing  
Growing tired of all this travelling  
Take me away to where you are.  
_  
She knew that they would meet again. Time will pass.

She travels now on the journey to rebirth. She grows tired of this but she consoles herself with the fact that she would be able to see him again.

She wants him to take her near him.

_I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me_

She wants to revive that memory of them by their spot. Where they first met. Where they first kissed. Where she told him that she loved him.

Where they used to be.

_I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes_

She travels a thousand miles in her heart to get closer to him, so she could see him smile again.

So she could see her home in his eyes.

_If I could write another ending  
This wouldn't even be our song  
I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart  
Right from the start  
_  
He thinks that if he could only change the ending. Where a song so sad wouldn't be theirs. A ending that doesn't end with a tragedy.

If could only rewrite everything. He would find a way to keep them together. Where they would have been next to each other from the very beginning.

_I wanna be holding your hand  
In the sand  
By the tire swing  
Where we use to be  
Baby you and me_

They shared plenty of things. They shared their love. They shared memories. They shared the same dreams.

They shared everything, where they used to be. Him and her. Only him and her.

_I travel a thousand miles  
Just so I can see you smile  
Feels so far away when you cry  
'Cause home is in your eyes  
_  
They traveled far and wide to search for their love. To be able to see the other smile again.

'Cause home is in your eyes.

* * *

Please rate and review!

Words: 1248

Date completed: May 2, 2012


End file.
